This invention relates generally to devices for cleaning tile that is disposed at or above the water line in swimming pools or the like.
Many water sources which are used to fill swimming pools and the like contain a plurality of minerals which are disposed within the pool. By continual evaporation and lapping of water against the side faces of the pool, a gradual build-up of calcium and other mineral deposits occur which mar the aesthetic qualities of the tile placed thereon.
To date, no readily available automated tool exists for cleaning the built-up calcium deposits in a facile manner, and the traditional techniques of manually removing the calcium deposits have been protracted arduous tasks, not relished by many people.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, in so far as these patents appear germane to the patent process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,889, Dulak PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,998, Blumenfeld PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,298, Gelinas PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,228, Bowler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,090, Durcan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,194 Ritter (Germany) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,454 Mikalson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,315 Thorsen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,105 Head
Of these references, the patent to Bowler appears to be of great interest since he teaches the use of a water driven tool which rotatably drives a brush by means of the water pressure and a turbine so that the tiles along the topmost portion of a pool can be cleaned.
The patent to Dulak teaches the use of a swimming pool cleaning device in which wall portions of the pool as shown in FIG. 1 are capable of being cleaned by means of a comparatively complicated machine.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to and claims a cleaning device for removing calcium build-up which occurs substantially at and above a liquid level in a pool or the like that, once set up, can be allowed to operate automatically without substantial adjustments or manipulations of the machine to efficiently and effectively remove the built-up calcium along the inner upper peripheral wall of the pool. Since differing pools have ledges of varying slopes extending away from the pool itself, various instrumentalities are provided for controlling the angulation of a carrying frame relative to the ledge which not only direct the cleaning device in a prescribed manner, but also alters the amount of pressure exerted upon the tile face itself.